The Curse of the SS Fairy Tail
by NawtsuDragneel
Summary: This romantic fanfic is set on the S.S. Fairy Tail, a large ship with a devastating curse. AU where the Fairy Tail gang are normal high school students with some secrets. Natsu will have a different personality, but still be the same Natsu we know and love at heart. There will be lemons, cursing, and awesomeness so rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Natsu Dragneel was a very lonesome boy to say the least. He enjoyed painting beautiful scenes of nature and people, one of which was his crush, Lucy Heartfilia. Natsu went to Dreyar Preparatory School in Magnolia, Fiore. For summer vacation, his parents decided to send him off on a cruise that lasted the entire summer. When he first caught wind of this news, he was quite frustrated. However, he learned that it would be traveling around the coast of Fiore. This immediately excited him for he had wanted to paint scenes of different areas of the country, other than just Magnolia. Little did he know a special someone would be on the same ship, the S.S. Fairy Tail.

Lucy Heartfilia was a very popular, and pretty girl. All the guys flocked to her, but she always rejected even the most popular, because they only 'loved' her because of her voluptuous breasts. At the moment, she is talking to her best friends, Juvia, Erza, and Levy on Skype when they bring up a cruise around Fiore. Juvia, Erza, and Levy had bought tickets when they found out that their boyfriends, Gray, Jellal, and Gajeel had mentioned that they were going. Lucy, being as rich as she was, bought tickets that day and began to pack, because the boat left two days later.

June 15th, the day of the cruise, Natsu woke up early. Natsu had packed the day before so he decided to jump in his 2014 Ford Explorer and head to 8 Island for the breakfast of champions. Natsu was salivating just thinking of his order, two bacon, egg, cheese and pancake sandwiches (like a McGriddle), two sides of hash browns, and a Cinnamon Melt.

On the other hand, Lucy, who woke up late, rushed to get her bags and have her butler, Capricorn, drive her to Hargeon in her Land Rover. Lucy was starving but had to wait until she was on the boat.

At the port, Natsu was jumping up and down in excitement. When he was about to go on board, he caught a glimpse of brown eyes and blonde hair that could have been no one else but Lucy.

While Lucy was wandering around, looking for her friends, she saw tufts of pink hair and immediately thought, 'Oh God, that weirdo is here.' However, when she was staring at Natsu, someone snagged her purse and began running through the crowd. Natsu, who was ever vigilant, dropped his bags and ran after the thief. Although Natsu wasn't known to be athletic, he was quite fit, but he didn't show it. His lean frame allowed him to catch the perpetrator quickly, taking the bag and returning it to its' rightful owner.

"Hey, Miss, I got your purse for you," says Natsu.

"Oh thanks," Lucy replies while turning, "Holy crap!" she exclaims when she sees Natsu.

"Hey, Luce."

"Don't call me Luce, that's weird Natsu."

"You know my name?"

"Of course, I'm not that shallow."

"Well I have to go get my stuff, would you like to come with me so no one decides to steal your stuff again?"

"I would love to Natsu."

Over the next few hours while they were looking for Levy, Juvia, Erza and company, Lucy and Natsu got to know each other quite well. When they eventually found them near the pool, Gray was the first to say something.

"Hey, Flame Brain, what the fuck are you doing here?

"Popsicle Bitch, you better knock it off I was just escorting a pretty lady so I will be on my way now."

"Hey wait, don't you want to hang out with us?" Lucy questions.

"I have to go to my room to call Igneel, I'll probably start a new painting while I'm at it. I might catch up with you tomorrow. See ya later."

"Hey wait," Lucy calls, "Here is my number."

"Thanks. I'll see you guys later okay?"

"Can't wait!" they all say except for a grumbling Gajeel.

When Natsu arrives at his room, he immediately wonders why there is a shade next to the door, for obvious reasons. When he unlocks the door and walks in, he notices a large white and red bed in the center of the room, a wooden desk, a balcony complete with a table and two lawn chairs, and finally and odd looking hole in the left corner of the room, roughly 3 feet high and 4 feet wide. He ignores this for the moment and goes to the desk, where he finds a note. The note is from the Cruise Liner, Magic Chariot. It reads, "We are very sorry for the inconvenience, but due to a lack of rooms and a very influential guest, you are going to share a room with them; however, your meals will now become free, as payment for your sacrifice." 'I wonder who it could be' comes to the forefront of Natsu's thoughts.

Then, his door handle begins to jiggle and Natsu hopes that his new 'roommate' will be fun to live with. Natsu is astounded due to the fact that the person opening the door was none other than Lucy Heartfilia.

"So you're my roommate," Natsu states, startling Lucy.

"What the fuck Natsu, why are you in my room?"

"Well, due to lack of space, it looks like we will be bunking together for the next 3 months."

"This is going to be interesting."

"Quite. If you don't mind, I will be on the balcony, painting."

"So much for relaxing." Lucy mumbles.

On the balcony, Natsu begins to paint the waves, beachfront, and sky in painstaking detail. Lucy wanders out onto the balcony to see his progress from the last twenty minutes. When Lucy steps into the sun, she see a canvas filled with all of Natsu's talent.

"God damn you're a good artist."

"Shit Lucy, you scared me." Natsu shrieks. "I'm glad you think so, but maybe a 'Hey Natsu beautiful weather isn't it' would have been nice."

"You want to go do something?"

"Uh yeah, just give me a little bit to check out what is in that weird ass hole."

"What hole?"

"That one," Natsu points.

"That is really weird while you check it out, I will call guest relations to see why it is there."

"Okay, sounds like a plan."

While Natsu is crawling into the gaping hole, Lucy calls guest services. What Natsu and Lucy find out is quite a terror instilling. The hole leads to a small, 15 by 20 foot room, which includes a bed, small bathroom, and a mini fridge, stocked with waters and food. Lucy's findings were even creepier. According to the staff, there was a creature of great danger aboard the ship. Its' location is unknown; although, it is well known that it is quite dangerous, so the rooms are installed for the safety of the passengers, and the shades and to make the door blend in with the wall, effectively hiding the guests.

"Oh my fucking god, Natsu this is insane, I'm glad that I am sharing a room with you now."

"Luce what happened?"

"Apparently, the is some thing on this ship that can kill us!"

"Oh, that's what the room is for, isn't it, to make sure we don't die."

"Basically," Lucy cries.

"Lucy, don't cry, come here."

Lucy then walks over to Natsu and allows herself to be embraced in his strong arms. 'Oh my god, her boobs feel so good against my chest' Natsu thinks. 'Damn, he is so muscular, keep it together Lu, don't blush' Lucy thinks while her face heats up.

"I got you, Luce, I won't let anything happen to you."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for not putting this in the last chapter, this is my first story and didn't really know the formatting. I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL. Sorry for posting this late! Already has over 60 views in less than two days! Thanks guys and if you want something to happen or are confused, feel free to pm and review! Enjoy

* * *

Previously:

"I got you, Luce, I won't let anything happen to you."

* * *

"We should order room service and then get to bed. I think we need to just calm down I'm sure everything will be fine."

*Sniffles* "Yeah, you're right. I don't know about you, but I'm in the mood for some pizza. What do you say?"

"Sounds great. I'll call them to order it because my meals are free."

"Nice! That could come in handy."

Natsu then dialed room service and ordered a large pizza, half cheese and half pepperoni. It took about thirty minutes for the pizza to be delivered to their room. They thanked the server and immediately dug in, for they hadn't eaten anything else yet, especially Lucy. Soon after, the pizza was demolished, with nothing remaining.

"God that was delicious. Did you like it as much as I did Luce?"

"Yeah it was extremely tasty. Do you mind If I shower first?"

"No, not at all. While I wait, do you mind if I begin to unpack some of my things? I would also advise that you put some clothes in that bunker. If there is an attack we have no clue to how long it could last."

"Good idea, Natsu. I'll see you in a bit."

Lucy then walks into the bathroom and strips. When she stepped into the flow of hot water, she felt the fear wash away with the heat. Just like it did when she hugged Natsu. She begins to think about Natsu and can't help but smile. 'I can't believe I used to think he was a creep' Lucy ponders. Just when she turns off the water, and loud, wailing alarm sounds.

"Natsu? What is happening?"

The PA system crackles to life saying, "Get to your rooms and pull out the shades outside the doors. Tempesta has been spotted. Get to the bunkers located in the corner of your rooms." Is the last thing they heard before a terror-instilling scream sounded through the PA as it shutdown.

"What the fuck? Luce get in the bunker, I'll take the shade. By the way, I took the liberty to unpack some of your clothing into the bunker. I hope that you don't mind that I brought my painting supplies as well."

"Okay. Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

"I will be." Natsu says as he exits the room. When the shade is drawn, Natsu returns to the room. He heads for the hole in the corner, seeking the sanctuary of the room. Natsu's slim frame allows him to fit through the crevice easily, while Lucy was struggling, due to her immense breasts. Natsu could help but laugh at her plight.

"Don't laugh, Natsu. Help me!"

"Okay, fine. I'm going to have to… you know… grab some places to pull you through."

"Ugh, pervert! *sighs* Whatever Natsu, just don't get too grabby."

Natsu then proceeds to grab her by the waist and pull lightly. After pulling for a short time, Lucy falls into the room, ass in Natsu's face. A bit flustered, Lucy stands up and apologizes. Just then, Lucy's phone rings. Levy is calling her. When Lucy picks up, she hears an out of breath Levy.

"Holy crap Lu-chan, what is going on? I am so glad I'm rooming with Gajeel."

"Well, apparently there is a monster on board and we need to hide whenever that alarm sounds."

*Levy and Gajeel argue in the background because Gajeel wants to talk* "Hey Lucy, is anyone there with you?"

"Yeah, Natsu. Why Gajeel?"

"Good, good, tell him to protect you with his life. Also tell him to accept what he pushed away."

"Why? Are you trying to fuck with him?"

"Just tell him ok I need my cousin to accept what he denied so long ago. The reason he decided to prefer solitude."

"What…"

"Just do it," Gajeel interrupts.

"Ok fine," Lucy says just before Gajeel hangs up.

Lucy and Natsu then wait out the alarm until an all clear sounds. Lucy then gets into bed while Natsu hops in the shower. When Natsu finishes, he realizes that there is only one bed.

"Hey Luce, there is only one bed, would you mind sharing? I could sleep in the bunker if you would prefer, even on the floor. I just want you to be comfortable."

"Natsu, you know as well as I do that this 'monster' has me scared shitless. Get in this fucking bed and don't be a pussy. I'm not going to bite you."

"Okay…"

"Oh, by the way, Gajeel told me that 'you need to accept what you pushed away so long ago' whatever that's supposed to mean."

"Lucy, I think that this conversation should be saved for later because that topic is not a fun one for me."

"Oh, okay! Well, goodnight."

"Night."

Natsu and Lucy both slept well and had quite entertaining dreams.

* * *

Lucy's Dream

Lucy was sitting in the room watching television when Natsu walked in and kissed her passionately. Lucy immediately asked what he was doing and he responded by kissing her again. Lucy, starting to understand the situation, kisses back to the surprise of Natsu. Natsu begin to draw a line of kisses down Lucy's neck towards her chest. He then begins to take off her bra and right when his lips are about to hit the nipple, Natsu screams, waking Lucy up.

* * *

Natsu's Dream

Natsu was lounging around in a beautiful field, with flower, soft beds of grass, and clear, sunny skies. He was peacefully resting when an enormous Hydra appeared.

"Young pink one, get on your feet."

"Why? Who or what are you?"

"My name is Fang of the Void, young Dragneel."

"What do you want from me?"

"I don't want anything. I need something, however; you must accept my powers. The Void calls out to you. Just let me in, I'll do the rest."

"And why should I do that?"

"Accept it or die cocksucker. Don't be such a bitch don't you wish for power?"

"Well in that case I accept your powers."

"Finally."

"On one condition."

"And what may that be young'un."

"You stay on standby for me to call you if I require help with the control of my 'new' powers. I couldn't live with myself if something happened like the incident with Lisanna."

"That'll be annoying but fine. This'll hurt a bit, and when you wake up, there might be some changes to your body."

"Wait no stop, what kinds of changes?"

"Too late. See you later."

"FUCK THAT BURNS. OH GOD HOLY SHIT."

* * *

A/N:  
So sorry for coming out late, yet again. I will try to update at least once a week. I was really tempted to name the hydra John Cena but I'm not a cheap cunt soo yeah. Does anyone want to guess what the void powers are? I bet you can't because I don't know either ha one point Matt (I'm Matt). Sorry for any errors, see ya next time.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry for being a procrastinating little bitch and not posting for fucking ever. Well, yet again I DON'T OWN FT, and sorry for the error, the Hydra is named Fang, but he is from the void. Well here you are, hope you enjoy.

Previously:

"FUCK THAT BURNS. OH GOD HOLY SHIT."

Lucy was jolted awake by Natsu's screaming.

"Natsu what happened?" Lucy asked confused.

"Weird ass dream… anyway, I should to tell you what Gajeel told me to accept."

"Okay. Whenever you're ready."

"Years ago, I had a great life, I was popular had great friends, and loved life. Then one day, someone broke into my house and killed my mother. I was in the living room with my friend Lisanna when I heard my mother's tormented screams from the kitchen. When my dad came crashing down the stairs, pushing past us into the kitchen with a shotgun. I heard the blasts of shotgun slugs and a male's screams. When I sprinted into the kitchen with Lisanna in tow, only to see my mother's bloody carcass slumped over on the floor, with my father crying next to her, and Blue Note, the infamous mercenary from the gang, Grimoire Heart, dead on the kitchen floor. Just the sight of it got me so worked up, an eerie black glow began to roll off of me, at least, that's what my dad said."

"Holy shit Natsu, I'm so sorry…"

"Hold up, I am not telling you for sympathy, and it is rude to interrupt. Anyways, as I was saying, I began to glow an eerie black. I let out a bloodcurdling shout, and black flames began to erupt around me, effectively frying Lisanna. After that, I fell into a deep stage of depression, and Mira, Lisanna's sister, and Elfman, her brother, two of the more popular upperclassmen, left me to rot alone, shunning me, because they thought I killed their sister, which I technically did, albeit an accident. I was left alone, with no mother to tell me it would get better, and missing my best friend because of my own mistakes. I was alone. I was tired. I was scared. An eleven year old should never, ever, have to lose their mother, or anyone for that matter, at such a young age. Although it has been six years, I am still scared of what may happen. There it is, I have the ability to create fire from my body, and have no clue how to control it. I hope this doesn't change your newly formed opinion about me. "

"Holy fuck Natsu… I… I had no idea. That's… just so… COOL! Show me please Natsu pleaseeeee, I can show you something of mine." Lucy said with a wink.

"Ugh. Fine." 'Fang, I need you to let me make a fireball in my hand.' 'Fine, Natsu, just don't call me too much to get in a chick's pants.' 'Thanks Fang.' "Welp, here goes."

Natsu then proceeded to close his eyes and concentrate. Slowly but surely, a ball of sickly black flames emanated out of Natsu's large, calloused hands.

"Natsu that is so cool! Can you do anything else?"

"Not right now, but what about that something of yours you wished to show me?"

"Oh, yeah…" Lucy whispers with a blush.

Lucy then proceeds to look into her suitcase and slowly take something out.

"Well Natsu, this is something very personal and my favorite pair so please take care of it…"

"Nice…" Natsu snickers.

Lucy then shows Natsu a picture of her favorite stuffed animal, a Snowman named Plue, and her German Shepard, Aussie.

"Aww fuck Luce, I though it would be something more… intimate."

"You perv!" Lucy said with a laugh.

"So I show you a weird form of magic that has tormented me everyday for six years and you show me a picture of your fucking dog? That's fucked man."

"Hahahaha sorry. Well lets get some breakfast and catch up with the others."

"Fine, maybe Erza will be willing to show me more in exchange for my sweet skills."

"Not so fast, bucko. If you wanted something like that, you should have just asked…" Lucy says with a rosy hue covering her cheeks, "Cana with a bottle of wine!"

"Stop getting my hopes up you ass."

A/N Sorry for a short chapter, but I have been really busy procrastinating and doing schoolwork. Also probably going to start a new story about High School DxD/ Assassins Creed, just need to ask permission from an author. Hope to update again soon, peace out for now.


End file.
